


All Hollows Eve

by pixie_le_fay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cussing, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_le_fay/pseuds/pixie_le_fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bat Family is out patrolling but Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are left back at the manor. 500 World drabble of sibling fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hollows Eve

Jason lay across the couch in the study of Wayne Manor; with the afghan draped over his frame he planned on passing out before long. How he got stuck babysitting tonight was beyond him. Tonight was perfect for patrol it was dark and stormy out, as if cued the room lit up with lighting. Bruce made light of it, its Devil's night the night before Halloween; he should be out tonight kicking ass and taking names. But no, he's stuck home watching the brat. Jason flicked through the horror movies on television the only thing he liked about October was the fact that the tube was filled with horror movies, not that lame black and white shit no; hardcore blood and guts, women being split in half, pure fun horror that brought a smile to his face. The shadows danced along the walls as women ran around in their underwear from whatever demon was chasing them. Jason watched through lidded eyes, just thinking how much better it would be to be outside on the Gotham Streets kicking ass.  
“Jason?”  
Jason looks over the back of the couch where Damian was standing in his sweats. The boy was trying to pull off his high and mighty better then you persona but was failing.  
“What?” Jason stared at Damian as he walked around the couch and stood in front of him blocking Jason's view of the T.V. “Where is everyone?”  
“Patrolling, now what do you want kid?”  
“hadanightmare.” He mumbled.  
“What? Speak clearly. Thought that psycho bitch of a mother taught you that.”  
“Don t talk about my mother!” Damian shot Jason a glare before speaking clearly, “I had a nightmare.”  
“And what do you want me to do about it?”  
Damian looked around the room a bit unsure and then climbed on to the couch and under the covers next to Jason's stiff body.  
Damian curled up against him and closed his eyes. Jason gently laid his hand across Damian's waist in bewilderment. “You tell anyone Todd I will kill you.” Came Damian's mumbled voice that made Jason smile. “Sure thing kid.” Jason finished watching his movie then glanced down to see Damian sleeping soundly. He may not like the kid but he knew what it was like to still have a nightmare, he still had them about Clowns and crowbars. Sometimes just having someone hold you or even lay next to you is enough to make things feel right. Hell, Damian was just a kid. Jason realized just then at times the Bat Clan forgets that Damian is a child, he may not act like one and he may have been raised differently but he was a child nothing more no matter how he acts. A child deserves to be held and comforted when he needed to be. Jason tips his head down and presses a light kiss to Damian's dark hair, he won’t tell anyone but he'll keep a closer eye on Damian help him without the others noticing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last Samhain, I have gone through and fixed any spelling, grammar, and flow problems that I could see. I hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
